Insanity is Bliss
by DRGIGGLEZZZZZ
Summary: Anastasia is a young police officer who works along side Sebastian Castellanos. She is hiding a dark secret from everyone she works with, if they knew she feels they would despise her and be terrified of her very existence. One day a call comes in on the radio that will change her life forever and make her contemplate if she wants to stay in "Reality" or "His reality" RuvikxOCxSeb
1. The call

Another day on the police force, another day hiding my secret. I was going over my paper work when my boss came walking by my desk. I peeked up at him and gave him a big smile.

"Hey Anastasia" Sebastian looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey Seb" I got up and gave him a hug.

He and I became really close over the years after I joined. I was a rookie not knowing what I was doing or why I was here but he helped me. We helped each other. When I joined was when his wife had gone missing and I could see how much it crippled the poor man. Not even too long after he lost his daughter. I befriended him and he taught me the basics I needed to know and trained me. But, I didn't even tell him what I am hiding. I can't bring myself to, what if he would be terrified of me? After he was done squeezing me back he looked at me with gentle eyes.

I looked closely into them. My eyes squinted and I smacked him in the back of the head.

"You were drinking again weren't you?!" I scolded him like a child that just got into the cookie jar.

He peered down at the floor.

"Maybee" he responded and cracked a smile up at me.

I sighed "There just isn't any winning with you is there?" I asked sarcastically before he responded a call came in on the radio "All units report to Beacon mental hospital, multiple homicides." The voice read over the radio.

My eyes widened and I looked at Sebastian "Well, we better go." he started walking away and I followed him outside to the car.

There waited Joseph and Kidman. Kidman looked at me with distaste as to why I was going and I just kept looking ahead. Something wasn't right about her but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Joseph nodded to me as we got in the car. I was crammed between the two and Sebastian was in the front with the driver who I couldn't remember for the life of me what his name was. They talked and I just stared off into the distance.

This mental hospital is where my brother hung himself and I couldn't get the thought out of my head. My brother was full of light, happy all the time. I could talk to him about anything but one day he kept repeating "He's coming" "He's coming". I remember my parents being terrified of him and putting him in the mental hospital for evaluation. They ended up keeping him there. One day when my parents were coming home from seeing him to see if he got any better they ended up dying in a car accident. The next day I got a call from the head security guard saying my brother screamed "He's here" and hanging himself not much later. I don't know why I decided to go, something wasn't right. When we got there, there was S.W.A.T teams and everything. Me, Joseph, Kidman and Sebastian got out of the car and started walking towards the hospital.

They were talking about what was going on and all of a sudden a piercing sound came into my head. I covered my ears and fell to my knees screaming. It wouldn't stop and as I looked up towards the door of the hospital my brother stood there. My eyes widened and I ran towards the front door. My ears were ringing as I ran to him. He held out his hand to me and I reached for it but as soon as I made it to the stairs he was gone.

Tears ran down my face. Where did he go?! He was right in front of me! I quickly looked around searching furiously for him. I felt a hand clasp on my shoulder I quickly spanned around to see Sebastian's face.

"HEY! Are you okay? What was that just now?" he asked worried looking into my eyes seeing I was crying.

"I thou-thought I saw someone I knew…" I looked back at the doors of the hospital and there wasn't anyone. I shook my head.

"Never mind it was nothing." I shrugged his hand off and walked with them to the hospital doors.

"It smells like blood" Joseph said suddenly.

I crinkled my nose at the smell. Sebastian opened the doors and my eyes widened with horror. There was so much blood, so many bodies everywhere. "Fuck" Sebastian whispered. He paused trying to find words; he was taken aback from the gruesome scene in front of us.

"Look for survivors." He said finally.

I pulled my gun out of my holster and walked towards the doors for the first block of patients. I sighed and slowly opened the door. There were even more dead bodies in the hallway. I walked slowly around them on alert for the person who did this.

I was halfway down the hall when I felt a breeze behind me, I quickly turned around to see a man in a white cloak with ungodly burns covering most of his body and face. I pointed my gun at the man.

"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE POLICE!" I yelled toward him.

He smirked and in a split second he **TELEPORTED** toward me. My eyes widened in terror, I tried to shoot him but it just didn't work. He reached for my throat but his hand was stopped. My pupils dilated and I put my force field up around me. His eyes slightly widened and he smiled a wider smile. This one was more vicious. He put more and more pressure on my protection. I put my hands up trying to push him away farther but he was too powerful.

That's when Sebastian and the rest came into the hallway through the door probably curious about the gun shot. I dropped my field immediately, they couldn't know. I didn't want them to. The man grabbed me by the throat and threw me across the hallway. My body slammed against the wall so hard I felt blood come out of my mouth. I coughed and tried to get up but it just wouldn't work.

"Anastasia!" Sebastian yelled toward me.

He looked at the man and drew his weapon with the others.

"Seb…No…" I reached out trying to warn him.

The hooded man teleported and I saw a sharp object in his hand. No….

He stabbed them all in the eyes but…they disappeared when it happened.

What is going on…?

Is this a dream?

What is this?

He then turned and looked back at me.

My eyes widened and I tried desperately to crawl away but it just wasn't working. My body felt broken, every bone. I turned on my back quickly and he went for my throat again I tried to protect myself with my powers but he went right through it.

I was lifted up off the ground gasping for air clawing at his hands. "You will be an interesting one…" he purred in my ear. I saw him raise the ice pick with his other hand...

then all I saw was black.


	2. Sunflowers

When I slowly opened my eyes all I saw were sunflowers around me. I got up and saw I was in a field full of them. I quickly did a three sixty trying to find anything. I saw a barn in the distance that I quickly ran to pushing the sunflowers out of my way. I put my back against the door and drew my handgun.

I kicked the door open and pointed my gun looking for any threats. When there was none I walked into the barn slowly closing the door behind me. My green eyes shined with delight when I knew I was safe. But it didn't solve the question as to where the hell I was.

It was quiet when all of a sudden I heard children's laughter and I looked over to see ghost like figures of children playing in the haystacks. They were laughing and smiling, they looked so happy.

I smiled and started to walk towards them.

I heard men yelling from outside and the barn suddenly caught on fire. The children screamed and ran to the nearby window that wasn't in gulfed in flames. I ran over to help but flames crossed my path.

The little girl hoisted the boy towards the window and she caught on fire.

"NO!" I screamed. Tears started slowly coming down my face.

The girls scream was ear piercing.

"Laura!" the little boy cried.

The little boy was sitting in the window not knowing what to do when half his body caught on fire. My eyes widened that's…that's the man I saw earlier..but how? He quickly rolled out the window and I was still trapped in here.

I looked for any exit but there was no hope. I looked at the flames covering my path and quickly jumped through them rolling on the other side. I reached for the window but I caught flame. I screamed quickly trying to put it out. My body was burning. The pain was indescribable, My brain couldn't process this much pain. I smelled my own flesh in between my screams.

I opened my eyes and I was in a bed. I put my hand on my head and looked at my body. There were no burns at all on my arms or my legs all I saw was my blue jeans intact and my black button up blouse. What is happening to me?

I put my hands through my long brown hair sighing. I looked around my surroundings and noticed I was in some giant room. I quickly got up and went out the door. There at the end of the hallway was a staircase leading to a giant den.

It seemed I was in a mansion of some sort. I saw a giant painting on the wall. I walked up and noticed it was a family portrait. The two children made my eyes widen. They were the kids in the barn! They both had names under them.

The boy was "Rubin", and the girl was "Laura". They were siblings…he lost his sibling just as I. I looked closely at his name and it was crossed out in blood and said "Ruvik". I squinted as to why someone put that there.

I was distracted by a moaning sound coming from behind me and I quickly turned around. There were two things that had barbed wire going through them, they looked dead and their eyes glowed bright. I raised my hand and put my other hand on my holster for my gun. It wasn't there. "Stop right there! Now!" I asked with the hint of being terrified in my voice. They just ignored me, I didn't even think they understood what I was saying.

They started to run towards me.

"Stop!" I screamed and my pupils dilated which made their bodies go flying in the air and were torn apart. I stared in horror at what I've done. I…I didn't even know I could so something like that to something. But something inside me enjoyed it.

I fell against the wall and slid down it. I wrapped my arms around my knees and held them close to my chest…I just want to be back in my office with…Seb. I missed him so much I really hope all this shit happening doesn't mean I'm dead, I just want to see him again and I hope he's okay.

I heard clapping coming towards me. I quickly stood up and my nose started to bleed. I guess using my powers weakens me. I tried to stand as straight as possible.

I saw the man in the white hood named "Ruvik" in front of me.

"You are so magnificent" he whispered.

I slowly walked towards him limping a little. He dropped his smile and stiffened. I kept my pace until I was about a foot away from him. I had to look up at him, he was so much taller then tiny me.

I reached to touch the side of his scarred face. He was reluctant and turned his head to the side to avoid my touch.

"Please" I whispered.

He slowly turned his face towards me again glaring at me. I put my hand on the side of his face that was severely burned he flinched and looked away.

"I'm sorry" I whispered again.

"For?" he asked quietly.

"I know your pain." I said clenching my jaw holding back the tears.

We both lost a sibling to a tragedy. I still relive my brother hanging in that cell every day. He harshly grabbed my hand and shoved it away from his face. My head dropped down and I looked at the floor.

"My brother hung himself in that mental hospital." I whispered. Tears finally escaping my eyes.

I could feel his eyes on me so I looked up into his white orbs which softened the slightest bit. He grabbed me and picked me up by the waist and the next thing I knew he flung me over his shoulder. What the hell was he doing? I struggled to get free but he just held me tighter.

I looked up and everything blurred and all of a sudden we were somewhere else. It looked like the hospital. He carried me to an office of some sort and I saw there was one of those beds with the restraints on it. Before I knew, he dropped me and restrained me from moving. The most I could do was move my knees and head.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly looking him in the face.

"I want to learn from you, you are a very interesting young woman." he smirked down at me.

"What…?" I asked. It hit me that he might cut me into bits and pieces and examine my fucking brain. Why was he doing this?

I didn't do anything to him, at most I felt for him and I didn't even know why. I struggled even harder to get out. I used my powers and the restraints broke. When I got to get up off the bed and run I didn't even get two feet before barbed wire came down from the ceiling and grabbed my wrists picking me up off the ground, wrapping around my body and my feet.

Ruvik just had to lift his finger and crazy shit would happen. I could feel blood dripping on my head from my wrists above me. I winced at the pain of it cutting into my skin. Blood started to pool under me. Ruvik looked up at me with an unreadable look on his face. When our eyes met he turned away grabbing something on the desk. A needle filled with something. I need to get out of here.

Blood was starting to drip on my face from my arms. Before I could even contemplate escaping he was an inch away from my face. He grabbed my face with one hand and leaned in, his scarred lips brushed mine and he licked the blood off my cheek. I blushed a deep red and looked away.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whimpered. His lips were now next to my ear

"See you soon Anastasia" he whispered and plunged the needle into my neck.


	3. The Interview

**Authors note thing...yeah: **I would like to thank you guys so much from the support I got so far on this. I've been writing fan fictions from now and then and I just never had the courage to post them but you guys really helped my self esteem with this a lot. I thank you all for your support. Now about the fan fic! The game made Ruvik out to be this horrible horrible person who had no feelings what so ever, and I wanted to give him some emotion because just the way his character development was in the game made me believe that there is someone hiding under all those burns. I also wanted to make a character that can relate to him and could slowly become more like him in a way, and have tragedy happen in their lives too. Also I love writing when I get home from work and I try to update this as much as possible for you guys, but i'll stop talking now! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open, I was still in the same room continuing to hang from barbed wire bleeding out mercilessly. Attempting to breathe my lungs felt like they were on fire and my vision was failing me.<p>

Was I dyeing?

Is this the end?

I heard footsteps coming from outside the door and cringed.

"NO MORE PLEASEE!" I screamed in agony.

The footsteps quickened pace and the door slammed open. The light from outside the room blinded me seeing a figure slowly walk in but it was just a blur.

"Hello…?" I asked terrified.

"Anastasia?!" it was Sebastian's voice now.

"Seb…?" tears of joy started rushing down my face.

His face came into view and he looked horrified of what he saw.

"Let me get you down from there." he took out a knife and began to saw through the barbed wire.

He cut the top of the barbed wire that held my wrists and caught me when I fell. He unwrapped the wire from me and I could see it got his arms when he caught me. When I was finally free I just went limp, I must have lost so much blood. I could barely move. Sebastian caught me and put my head in his lap. He was looking down at me and I was looking up at him, he stroked my face with his hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay you have no idea" he smiled down at me.

"Me too" I choked out.

"We need to get you out of here I know a place" he whispered down to me.

He jerked his head towards the door.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath.

He moved my head to the cold floor and jolted up into a defensive position.

"You think revenge is the answer you sick fuck?! Let us out of here!" Sebastian yelled at someone, I couldn't even turn my head to look as to what was going on.

Everything was blurry and I was heaving for breath. Everything in my body was going numb, still feeling my blood spilling out onto the floor. My heart felt like it was going to explode from beating so fast. Maybe I was finally going to die, be at peace.

I heard a gunshot, making me force myself to turn my head with the last remaining energy I had in me. It was Sebastian aiming his gun at Ruvik.

"She's mine" Ruvik hissed.

"Wha-" Sebastian began but Ruvik teleported behind him and touched the back of Sebastian's head and he was gone.

I just looked in Ruvik's direction. He slowly turned toward me, walking slowly. When his feet were in view he leaned down wrapping his arms around me and picked me up holding me tightly. My body was limp, it was impossible to move my limbs at all. I wanted to get closer to him, he was so warm and I was so cold, all the heat in my body seemed to have left. He gently put me on the bed and brushed a stray strand of hair from my face. My face flushed again. Under his touch…I couldn't explain what I felt.

He cupped my face with his hand and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes in delight. Feeling him move away, I heard him getting something but I couldn't turn my head to look. He soon came back with bandages and rubbing alcohol and an I.V. He gently grabbed my arm put the I.V in my arm and rubbed the alcohol gently on my wounds. It hurt so much but I held in the cringing. After he was done with my arms he wrapped them in bandages and moved to my stomach.

My face flushed red again as I felt him lift up my shirt. I think he noticed. He chuckled.

"Is something the matter?" he asked sarcastically.

I couldn't respond I was so weak. He slowly rubbed the alcohol on my wounds and I tried to stay awake from the pain, it was just too much. I was hanging from fricken barbed wire for god knows how long, and now the very person who did that to me is now cleaning my wounds he inflicted on me. I couldn't read Ruvik. As much as I tried I really couldn't. Usually people are like open books to me where I can read them from cover to back. But not him…He was different and I'm pretty sure he didn't have feelings. To what I can see anyway. After he was done with my stomach he wrapped bandages on me and moved away from the bed. Hearing a chair creek and what sounded like a tape player click, I listened.

"Subject Zero:

Shows no signs of regenerative healing on self,

But telekinetic powers are still active.

Can do simple things as getting self-untied to dismembering bodies, or putting up some type of shield.

I will be conducting interview with subject once she can speak.

She may be what I have been searching for all along, what an interesting find."

Hearing him push the button again my eyes were starting to close and fighting sleep was becoming hard to muster. Just lying there staring at the ceiling thinking about what I've gotten myself into and if I was already dead or not. I really couldn't care less if I were dead. There is nothing waiting for me in the real world. No family, no one to talk to, nothing. I lived by myself, going home to an empty apartment every night messing around with my powers was nothing to care for.

Suddenly I heard someone playing the piano…there was a piano in here? I asked myself stupidly.

The melody was beautiful and it brought tears to my eyes, every key…you could hear an array of emotions behind them. It was very well written and the person behind the music, you could just tell they went through troubles throughout their life. I felt my eyes droop even more…can't…go..to..sleep. I tried fighting the darkness but failed.

Ruvik P.O.V

When I saw her eyes finally close I got up from my piano and walked over to her. Slowly sitting on the bed next to her watching her sleep. The way her chest rose and fell slowly, was so peaceful.

Her eyes started to tear up and she was mumbling in her sleep jerking her head back and forth. Concerned, I placed my hand on her forehead looking into her dream.

There was a man hanging from a cell, noose tightly tied around his neck, eyes wide open, bleeding with black spots under his eyes. Suddenly there was another image, a couple dead in a vehicle. Blood everywhere, the car was wrapped around a large tree and the man's body was curled up so violently he didn't look like a human at all. The woman had glass in her body everywhere, bleeding from her eyes and ears.

Closing my eyes I took the dream away from her filling it only with memories of good times she spent with her family before they died. Her head slowly stopped jerking back and forth and the tears ran dry. My job was done. Getting up from the bed I walked over to my desk sitting in my chair. Waiting for my subject to awake so I can learn more from her.

Anastasia P.O.V

My eyes shot open quickly sitting up on the bed. Looking around my eyes stopped on Ruvik sitting in his chair next to me with a tape recorder. He just stared at me. Saying nothing. Remembering when he healed me I blushed and looked away.

"Shall we conduct the interview?" He asked with the hint of excitement in his voice.

"Sure.." responding not too thrilled about being a lab rat.

He clicked the tape recorder, looking up at him I listened for his questions.

"Now conducting Subject Zero interview:

R: "When did you start noticing you had the power to move objects?"

A: "About the time before I joined the police force…"

R: "Elaborate."

A: "Do I really have to go into the specifics..?"

R: "Yes"

A: "I-I killed someone with them."

R: "What caused you to kill them?"

A: "I was walking home from my previous job and a man ran up from behind me and tried abducting me..I got scared…and all of a sudden he was ripped apart. The bastard deserved it. Read on the news the next day 'Serial Rapist found mangled'. I could have been one of those victims."

R: "Interesting, does a level of stress make your gift more prominent?"

A: "I have no idea."

R: "I want to test that theory."

A: "What the hell are you getting at…?"

R: "End of interview. Will continue to conduct research and experiments on Subject Zero"

He clicked the stop button. My blood was boiling, what was he going to do to me now? What is worse than hanging from fucking barbed wire being bled out like some fucking cattle going to the slaughter house? Clenching my jaw I spoke out.

"What the fuck are you going to do to me now Ruvik." I said his name with such distaste he noticed and his eyes darkened the slightest bit.

"Oh you'll see, you are just so interesting and I need to learn as much as I can from you." He whispered to me.

I exhaled very roughly trying not to lose control of myself. This man gave me whip lash and honestly was making my head hurt. But…from what I saw earlier there is someone still in there…Alive. Not spewing with hatred or vengeance. Someone who could actually feel something. I just needed to try and peel back those layers and see the person who is hiding under all these harsh emotions.

I scooted to the edge of the bed letting my feet touch the floor and looked Ruvik in the eyes.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask. What happened to you after the barn incident?" asking curiously.

He looked at me in distaste but closed his eyes and exhaled.

"My father couldn't even look at me the same, so he thought no one else could. He looked at me as if I was a monster. He hid me in the basement and told everyone, even my mother that I died in that fire. She believed him of course. I would scream for hours trying to get someone to let me out but to no avail, this continued for a long while. When finally, I found my way out of my prison and killed my parents for what they've done. Then I met **Jimenez**."

He said his name with so much hatred…

"I gained my parents fortune and used it to make "donations" to the Beacon mental hospital which I then would conduct experiments on their patients. After Jimenez saw what I was doing he wanted to join in on my experiments. Which then he gave me the name 'Ruvik' which I liked so I renamed myself. After a while Jimenez took over **my **experiments. He betrayed me."

His teeth started to grind.

"I will make that man suffer." He announced coldly

"I'll help." I chimed in.


	4. The test of fate

He stared at me with a blank expression on his face. We sat there in silence for a while, playing with my fingers to keep myself from feeling too awkward when he finally spoke up.

"What do you mean 'Help'?" his eyes stayed emotionless as he asked

I shrugged "The guy sounds like an asshole."

This made him crack a Cheshire cat-like smile at me. I blushed and looked down..it felt like he was looking through me knowing everything about me, like he was peering into my soul. It made me uncomfortable. I heard him move forward and next thing I know he uses his thumb to make me look up at him. My heart started to race, something told me I should be scared of him, since yeah he can kinda kill me with the lift of his finger but I knew he didn't have it in him. I was just too "Interesting" for him to throw away. He continued to stare in my eyes and I in his.

"Are you ready for your next test?" he asked

All I could do was nod. I didn't know what to else so say. If I said 'no' I knew he would make me do it anyway.

In a blink of an eye I was somewhere else. Quickly scanning around my surroundings I saw a few old buildings that looked like cottage houses and a barn.

I slowly walked around looking for something, anything to show me what I was supposed to do. My shoes squeaked under me from the muddy ground. Looking down and frowning at my combat boots since they were new which were now ruined. I saw what looked like a gate in the center of this little village and started walking towards it. About halfway there it slammed shut. Quickly running up to it and seeing if it would budge, to no avail.

Those moaning sounds flooded my hearing and made me stiffen.

Slowly turning around I saw at least ten of them…they held weapons, pitchforks, knives, one had a rifle. Some of them were wearing white masks that almost resembled clowns which made them even more the terrifying. I was no match for all of them.

Before any more thought I ran past them sprinting as fast as my legs would carry me. Hearing footsteps run behind me I pushed myself even farther. I heard a gunshot and felt a piercing pain in my left thigh. Falling face-first on the ground and rolling in the process.

"FUCCKKK!" rocking back and forth I held my leg in my arms.

I looked at my wound and noticed the bullet went through clean not leaving any remaining metal in my leg. I quickly tore off the sleeve to my blouse and wrapped it tightly around my leg to stop the bleeding. The creatures started to quickly surround me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I spat at them.

They continued to inch closer

And closer

And closer

Until my heart was racing and my adrenaline moved me. I slowly got up only standing on one leg breathing heavily gripping my leg I peered up at my enemies.

I slowly raised both my arms from my sides and held them in the air by my sides closing my eyes. Focusing, leaving my hands flat in the air.

Then I clenched my hands into fists.

All of their bodies went flying across the village being torn limb from limb. The sound of their bones cracking, flesh being torn apart, it was soothing. A mist of their blood flew on me, covering me from head to toe.

My legs gave up on me, falling to my knees I gripped the now blood filled mud on the ground trying to recover from the dizziness and nausea using that much power did to me.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder, spinning around I threw them across the village with a push of my hand. I squinted at the figure and realized it was Ruvik.

My eyes widened…shit. He looks sooo pissed at me right now.

"Sorrrryyy!" I yelled over to him biting my lip.

He quickly teleported over and looked furious, I gave him puppy eyes and the pouty lip so maybe I wouldn't die today. He just looked at me like I was insane. I scoffed yeah cause ya know, I'M the insane one.

"I'm sorry..?" I apologized again.

He continued to look down at me with that quizzical look on his face when finally he spoke

"That was magnificent, my theory was correct."

"What theory?" I squinted looking up at him getting angry.

"Under stress, you can use even more power and destroy much more."

"So…your telling me you control what these things do to me?" I was steaming with rage

"In a way" he smirked down at me.

Pointing to my leg I yelled "Why did you have to make one of those bastards shoot me in the god damn leg?! Wasn't it enough hanging me from fucking barbed wire?!" Steaming with rage I tried getting up but couldn't. Fuck my life.

A burned hand came into vision. Slowly looking up to his face I sighed and grabbed his hand. He helped me up and pulled me to his chest.

I looked over analyzing the village seeing dead bodies everywhere and seeing what I've done I hid my face on his chest. Putting his hand on the back of my head stroking my hair I closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his body hugging him.

Sebastian's P.O.V

When the hell was this ever going to end, this was living an actual fucking nightmare or still being in a lucid dream. I slowly walked through this creepy old village with my lantern in my hand looking for anybody still alive, not one of these undead thoughtless things. Seeing a dead body, I quickly got out my match box and struck a match throwing it down onto the body making sure it wouldn't come back alive.

That's when I heard someone scream 'fuck', it sounded like a woman.

I ran towards her voice, I quickly drew my weapon and put my back against one of the cottages. Peeking around the corner I saw that it was Anastasia. She was wrapping her leg which looked to be bleeding pretty badly. The creatures started to surround her she screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE!" About to run to her aid I stopped myself. She rose from the ground and brought her hands from her sides with her palms in the air. My eyes widened 'what in the hell was she doing?' I asked myself.

She quickly made her hands into fists.

My eyes widened as I saw bodies flying towards me and I quickly put my back against the cottage again. Body parts were flying past me smacking against the walls.

Peeking around the corner in terror I saw she was now kneeling in the mud with her hands on the ground. She had blood splatters all over her clothes. Walking out again I was stopped once more. Ruvik appeared behind her, making me kneel down so he wouldn't see me. He put his hand on her shoulder.

Her startled, quickly turned and pushed him with her palm and he went flying across the village hitting his back HARD on a nearby wall. I bit my lip trying not to burst out into laughter.

Her eyes said it all, she looked terrified of what she had done to him. I wanted to applaud her for that.

"Soooorryy!" she yelled over to him.

Why the hell would she apologize?

He teleported back to her staring down at her she gave him that face she usually gives people when she has done something wrong.

I'm sorry..?" she apologized again.

He continued to look down at her with the most dumbfounded look on his face when he finally spoke.

"That was magnificent, my theory was correct." What the hell is he talking about?

"What theory?" she responded to his statement.

"Under stress you can use even more power and destroy much more." 'Power?' what was he fucking saying?

"So…your telling me you control what these things do to me?" Anastasia looked furious now.

"In a way" he smirked down at her.

Pointing to her leg she yelled "Why did you have to make one of those bastards shoot me in the god damn leg?! Wasn't it enough hanging me from fucking barbed wire?!" so he was the one who did that to her…why wasn't she running from him? Nothing made sense to me.

I saw her trying to get up and I guess Ruvik noticed too.

He held his hand out to her. Sighing she took his hand and he pulled her up to his chest. She started looking at the bodies on the ground, her eyes teared up and she hid her eyes with his chest. He slowly stroked her hair leaning his chin on the top of her head. She put her arms around him hugging him tightly.

I aimed my gun at Ruvik, closing an eye I was locked on to his head about to pull the trigger when his eyes met mine. 'Shit' I mentally cursed.

He smiled.

Then they were gone.


	5. Old Wounds

Opening my eyes I realized we were back in Ruvik's office. Noticing I was still in Ruvik's arms I looked up at him.

He had his eyes closed as he held me in his arms; his eyes slowly opened looking down at me. His white orbs softened the slightest bit when he noticed I was looking into them. The way he looked at me made me blush and look away. I didn't know what to think of him, I could have died during that test of his. But in a way I knew he wouldn't have let that happen. I was too much of a liability to lose for his own knowledge.

"You're the key to everything, unlike my last subject Leslie. Whom is currently with **him**." He said angrily.

"Who's Leslie now?" I asked confused.

"A mere child who I thought held the key to everything I was looking for but before I could test on him anymore that's when Jimenez…" he stopped himself.

"That's when Jimenez what?" asking worriedly now.

"Took everything from me." He said pulling away from me walking to the stained window on the other side of the room.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what 'everything' meant or to how serious the matter was. But to an extent I could see how much it took away from Ruvik. His life was shittier than mine and that is saying something.

I sighed slowly limping over to where he stood, my leg wrenching in pain but I cared to little at the moment. I reached out to touch him but clenched my hand in reluctance.

Making a fist gaining my confidence I put my hand on his shoulder spinning him around so he was facing me, putting both my hands on each side of his scarred face.

"Fuck this guy, his time will come to die and I will ensure and help you to make sure that his death is a painful one. Whatever he did to you I don't even need to know because I can see on your face what it did to you. As for this Leslie character I am willing to help you with whatever the answer you are looking for in your experiments. I have nothing left to lose in my life Ruvik. You can cut me open on a table and I would be perfectly fine with it…I have NOTHING. NO ONE!"

I was crying now, it was so true and it hurt. Knowing that if I left this place I would be all alone with no one to talk to. Ruvik was starting to grow on me and become someone I actually cared about. I cared about Sebastian but he was too caught up in his own affairs with life and took no interest in anything else. Yeah we sat down and had endless conversations in work but outside of work we were complete strangers.

Ruvik raised his hands to my face and wiped the tears away from my cheeks with his thumbs. Putting my hands on his I sobbed even harder. My brother's face came into view and so did my parent's. I would give anything to be with them again.

I felt a forehead on mine and I opened my eyes but I could barely see thanks to the tears.

That's when lips suddenly met with mine. Those scarred lips of the man who was putting me through hell but also being there by my side. Blushing a deep red I closed my eyes giving into the kiss.

He caressed my face kissing me harder then breaking the kiss putting his forehead back onto mine.

"Thank you" he simply said.

"For what" I asked, out of breath.

"For not being petrified of me." He exhaled.

I smiled and I felt him too just the slightest bit.

He out of nowhere quickly pulled away from me and looked to the left of me.

"I have matters to attend to." He whispered and just like that he was gone.

I sighed looking down at myself I was a hot mess. My black blouse was ripped to hell and I had blood stains all over me. I looked down at my leg forgetting I got shot the pain suddenly hit me again. My adrenaline wearing off it all came back to me. I fell to the floor in agony.

"Ughhhhh" I grunted trying to hold back screams.

I looked around trying to find anything to heal myself, I scanned the room viciously then finally my eyes fell upon a first aid kit. I used my arms to pull my body over to it. Reaching up to the wall I pushed it up off the hook which held it and it fell to the floor. Quickly fiddling it open I saw a needle and stitches, rubbing alcohol, and bandages.

Untying my sleeve from my leg I put it in my mouth biting down onto it. Grabbing the rubbing alcohol I unscrewed the top and threw it across the room, holding the bottle above my wound I mentally counted.

Okay, you can do this Anastasia

1,

2,

3,

Dumping the alcohol on my leg I screamed through the cloth biting down harder. It burned like hell, even though the bullet grazed a good part of my leg it still fucking hurt. At least it didn't shatter any of my bones because then I would have been in deep shit.

I shut my eyes tightly before pouring more on my leg, it hurt like a bitch but not as bad as the first time I dumped it on the wound.

Hands shaking I reached for the stitches and needle. My heart was racing from the pain I was putting myself in. This was not a task for someone who had barely any medical training. Holding the needle to my skin I inserted it. Tears of pain were falling down my face.

After I was done with the stiches I looked to see if I did a good enough job. The stitches were tightly in place and the bleeding was gone. It almost looked like an actual doctor did it. I quickly wrapped my leg in the bandages and secured it with a safety pin.

Sighing I slowly got up with a limp. I realized it was freezing in this office. I need to get a clean and dry pair of clothes and a shower. Looking around seeing what kind of building I was in it was going to be close to impossible.

Limping to the door slowly opening it I peeked out into the hallway which was really grotesque. Blood was splattered everywhere on the walls, wheel chairs and beds decorated the hallway. Limping down the hallway I saw a door that read 'Staff'.

Opening the door I saw that it was a closet full of people's clothes. Thank you sweet baby Jesus. I looked over the clothes and found a pair of black jeans and a blue button up blouse that was my size.

Limping out of the closet with the clothes in my hands I looked around for a shower area. It's a mental hospital they have to have showers for the patients I thought to myself. After looking on the floor I was on for a few minutes I came across a shower area. Oh thank god. Limping through the doors I was tripped by a dead body on the ground. I landed onto something soft. My eyes widened and I looked below me seeing it was even more dead bodies.

"SHIT!" cursing I quickly got up and went to the doors getting the fuck out of there.

I closed the doors behind me and started back to the office. Where the hell did Ruvik go anyway?

Opening the door to the office he still wasn't here. I shrugged closing the door behind me. I quickly took my muddy boots off and peeled my blue jeans off stripping myself from my black blouse. Letting them fall to the floor I slowly inched the pants up my legs being careful with my newly stitched wound. After buttoning them I put my arms through the sleeves on the blouse and buttoned it up. That's when I heard someone clear their throat from across the room.

I slowly looked up to see Ruvik there staring at me.

He. Did. Not. Just. See. Me.

"So…uhm, how much of that did you see…?" I squeaked.

"Enough" he simply stated.

This cheeky bastard. My face turned red, he saw me half naked and just watched saying nothing until I was done. How dare he.

"Nice stitch work on your leg, thought I was going to have to do it." He said with a smile in his tone.

I rolled my eyes limping over to the bed in the corner of the room. Sitting down on the edge slowly I plopped back onto it. The springs creaked from my body and I stared at the ceiling.

Hearing a tape recorder click I silently listened closing my eyes.

"Subject Zero:

Seems responsive under an amount of stress, dismembered the villagers bodies with ease.

Emotions seem to take part in subject's power.

How much more can she do? Can she demolish buildings? Can she face off against my keeper?

I need to learn more from subject if I want to go farther in my experiments.

Subject is surprisingly willing and is surpassing anything I originally predicted of her.

Jimenez will pay, and maybe by her hand."

I heard him click the tape player off and I started nodding out. I was so tired. Moving up to the pillows I pulled the sheet over me and slowly closed my eyes.

The beautiful piano song flooded my hearing and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	6. The Keeper

I would just like to thank you guys again for the amount of support I am receiving for this story, I'm really enjoying writing this and i'm liking how it's turning out, hope you guys do too. I try to update as much as possible since I have work and college things to do but I love to write. Right before i'm about to fall asleep an idea just pops into my head and instead of sleeping I write the next chapter for you guys, pssh who needs sleep anyways? Not me. Don't be mad at me if I start to give Ruvik a little bit of emotions (its not going to be an absurd amount but still) I just saw something in him still while I was playing the game. I don't know if it was just me or if i'm going crazy who knows. As for Sebastian I really liked his character other than the fact that ALL his character development was through those little notes you read to read to activate the mirrors breaking and going into the safe room. I was going to make a little love triangle might still do it not sure though. We will see where things lead. BUT ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>When I awoke, it was really really warm but the ground was pretty cold.<p>

"Mph" I moaned out of my sleep looking around me.

There were steam pipes filling the room up with the hot air, eyes widening I quickly pushed myself up to a standing position. I spun around trying to find my way out of the room. There was a door to the right, running to it I quickly ran through slamming the door shut behind me. I sighed and peeked around the room wondering to where I was. I could have sworn I was in Ruvik's office when I fell asleep, unless this was another test.

"You could have warned me you ass!" yelling at air, I probably looked insane.

Creeping around the room looking for a way out a piercing static sound filled my head, quickly putting my hands against my ears I looked around. Something came into my vision. My eyes widened in horror to what I saw.

It was a man with a lock box for a head, a meat cleaver in one hand and a long white object that had spikes in the end in the other hand. He had blood stains all over the butcher clothes he wore. I was shaking with fear, he quickly ran up to me swinging the cleaver at my head I ducked and ran past him. I ran into another add on to the room and was met with a dead end. Looking around at the floor I saw more of those lock box type things that the man wore for a head. I looked up seeing him charging towards me again. He was about a foot away from me when I put my hand up to him.

"STOP!" Yelling towards him he tilted his head to one side then slammed on my shield with the cleaver. Clenching my jaw I put my hand out in the air looking like I was choking him without touching him. His hands raised to his neck, in a matter of seconds he started to claw at his neck. I clenched my hand shut and the lock box exploded blood spilling to the floor, his body melting into the ground. I sighed in relief, it was over.

Suddenly that piercing sound filled my head again and I looked over to see a lock box rising in the air with a body under it. Eyes widening I dashed to the other room.

He could regenerate with these things?! There were at least twenty of them on the damn ground! As I was passing a few of them I would destroy them so the asshole had less of a chance. I ran around destroying every single one I could find.

Running to a corner to hide I heard a pair of light footsteps behind me, before I could turn around a hand covered my mouth and put their arm around my chest securing me to them. Struggling to get free I was about to use my powers when

"Anastasia it's me Sebastian be quiet damnit." Sebastian whispered in my ear. He turned around with me still trapped against him and I felt him bump against a wall. Taking his hand away from my mouth I spoke

"I can definitely take this guy, if someone would let me." Whispering furiously to him.

"I want you to tell me what the fuck is going on with you and that psycho!" he whispered back.

"How the hell can you move things like that and kill people with just the lift of your finger?!"

"I don't know Seb. I was the one who killed that rapist that raped and killed all those woman, he was going to do the same thing to me when the power thing just happened, now will you please let go of me?" quietly explaining myself I ripped myself from his arms.

"What the fuck." he whispered to himself

"Uh watch your fucking mouth." I cracked at him smiling.

He smiled at me, quickly pulling me into a hug I hugged him back quickly then pulled away

"Okay there will be time for that later, right now we have to worry about HIM!" pointing at the lock box butcher thing that was growing angry when he couldn't find us.

"Leave it to me Seb." Whispering to him I walked out into the light when the thing saw me I gripped him up into a choke hold letting him suffer.

Whoever tries to kill me will suffer, gripping tighter into the air the lock box once again exploded and the body fell to the floor dissipating into the ground.

Sebastian walked up next to me

"It's gonna get some getting used to but that's an awesome fucking gift you got there little Annie." He smiled down at me.

I hit him HARD in the arm.

"Fuck! What was that for?!" he said rubbing his arm where I punched him.

"First of all THIS" raising him up in the air without touching him and letting him back on solid ground I continued "THIS is NOT a gift, I can kill people Sebastian and maybe I like it which scares me. And second of all YOU KNOW I HATE BEING CALLED THAT!" I smacked him over the head which made him wince. Something suddenly confused me

"Wait how did you know I could do all these things?" asking him with a confused expression.

"I saw what you did in the village Anastasia." He silently answered.

My eyes widened, he saw that? I wonder what he thinks of me now…

"Also, what it going on between you and freak?" he asked insensitively

I winced at his choice of words "Ruvik is not a 'freak' Sebastian. He's gone through a lot, you don't know half of what he is. Or what has happened to him." Explaining calmly to him.

"Actually I do, I've seen everything Anastasia. His sister died in a fire, he killed his parents inheriting all their money, then to top it off he took mental patients from the hospital experimenting on them for his own sick gain."

"You don't under-" I was cut off by a mans voice.

"Detective Castellanos!" a man in a lab suit ran over to us with a pale looking boy with white hair whispering to himself.

"Oh hey Jimenez I'm glad I finally found you." Sebastian greeted him…

So this was the man who destroyed Ruvik.

"And you are young lady?" he asked me.

"Known of your fucking business that's who." Responding coldly to his question.

I was assuming that the kid with him must be Leslie.

All three of their sets of eyes drifted behind me so I followed them to see Ruvik standing a few feet behind me.

"Ruvik stop this at once, how are you even alive? We killed you many many years ago, putting your brain as the center of the STEM project." Jimenez spat.

My eyes widened and my blood ran cold. I looked up at Ruvik's face and all I saw was anger.

Nothing made sense to me in this moment of time. If he was dead as Jimenez said he was then how come he's standing right in front of us. Slowly turning around to face Jimenez I stomped over to him, my blood was boiling. How could someone do that to anyone who has been through so much as Ruvik has?! The building started to shake from my doing. Sebastian's eyes widened and he jumped in front of Jimenez, with a wave of my hand he went flying across the room smacking against the wall.

"FUCK! ANASTASIA DON'T DO IT!" Sebastian screamed over to me. His words were nothing to me in this moment of time.

I was right in front of Jimenez when he was looking me up and down analyzing me. I tilted my head to one side staring at him with a blank expression. Ready to kill him. The building around us started to shake even harder.

"What are you? How can you use this kind of power?" he squealed out like a pig about to be slaughtered.

"I don't know **Jimenez** and you will never know, but **Ruvik** will." I spat at him gripping him by his neck picking him up off the floor. I dug my nails into his neck so he was bleeding. As I was about to crush his wind pipe a set of burned hands ripped mine off of Jimenez's neck and I was met with Ruviks face.

"It's not time" he whispered in my ear.

Putting his hand on my face, my body went limp and all I saw was black.

Sebastian's P.O.V

After whispering something to her Ruvik put his hand on Anastasia's face and she went limp under it being knocked unconscious. She fell limp in his arms and he held her close to him.

What was with this guy? Why was Anastasia so worked up about what happened to Ruvik? Who honestly gave a shit about what happened to him? Not me that's for sure.

As soon as she was out cold the building stopped shaking and I was able to get up.

"Your time is not coming yet Jimenez, you will suffer much more before she or I plan to end your life." Ruvik said looking down at Anastasia stroking her face.

My face flushed red with anger, what gave him the right to touch her like that? It was a perfect example of a lion and a lamb. She was to kind hearted to give into the kind of darkness he had to offer.

"What are you going to do to her you bastard?" I spewed at Ruvik.

He just looked at me and simply said

"Everything."

Then he was gone taking her with him. Falling to my knees I cursed

"GO DAMNIT ANASTASIA!" she was right I didn't understand a damn thing and it fucking infuriated me. Why did this have to happen? Anastasia was starting to heal me…make me feel again. I was going to ask her out on a date but then all this BULLSHIT had to happen. I balled my hands into fist and punched the wall a few times until my knuckles bled. Putting my back against the wall sliding down it slowly I peered up at Jimenez.

"This is all your fault isn't it, you did this to Ruvik and now Ruvik dragged your sorry ass in here along with us when we found you?" I assumed grinding my teeth.

"I-I don't certainly know the answer to your question detective. We killed him, the only thing remaining of Ruben Victoriano was his brain. I don't understand what's happening either. And as for your little friend there I wish I could have gotten to her before Ruvik…" he went off into that scientist brain of his.

"You would have done what?" asking him while I stood up. Furiously walking over to him I grabbed him by the shirt pulling him to my face.

"You wouldn't have touched her! Your filthy lab rat paws wouldn't be anywhere near her you sick fuck! Why in the hell would you even kill Ruvik?!" yelling in his face I waited for an answer.

"Because he knew too much! He was progressing so far in the STEM project we needed to take it over! It was worth a fortune!" he shook with fear as I held him by the shirt.

"Your greed is what put us here you fucking idiot!" throwing him down to the floor I quickly looked at Leslie

"We're going now."

"We're going now….going…going…going." Leslie repeated me.

Grabbing him by the shoulder I walked on trying to find where Ruvik was hiding out with Anastasia.


	7. STEM

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, got a lot of personal stuff going on right now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it took a lot out of me haha. I wanted to make this chapter super feelsy because yeah. I'm tired so here you go.

* * *

><p>They took him. Strapping him to a table, examining him like a rat in a cage.<p>

"You are the answer to all of our problems Ruvik." Jimenez smiled wickedly looking down at him.

"You'll pay for this you bastard. Remember that." Ruvik whispered up to him with a smile.

Jimenez raised the ice pick high in the air, running towards him I tried to grab his arm to make him stop, but my hand went right through it as if he was a ghostly apparition.

"NOOOO!" I screamed tears running down my face.

He stabbed the ice pick through Ruvik's eye. Forcing his body to go limp and his eyes were starting to glaze over as if he didn't know what was happening to him. I was staring in horror, my knees gave out on me and I began to sob on the cold floor. _Why would he do this to him? Why would anyone right in the fucking head do this? _

There were men in the black suits whispering among themselves looking in disgust at the man on the table that just lost everything. I sat on the floor, unable to move, unable to speak.

"It's time to take his brain and make it the center of the STEM." Jimenez turned and said to them.

All they did was nod to him.

Standing and walking over to Ruvik lying on the table asleep, crimson blood pooling out of his eye I knelt down next to him.

"I-I'm sorry…they did this to you…" I whispered down to him.

The table started to move away from me, Jimenez and his men were wheeling Ruvik somewhere. I silently followed them down a hallway to a set of double doors that said 'surgery room' above it. My eyes widened in horror, I don't want to see anymore, I couldn't. I was useless, unable to do anything for Ruvik.

Unable to save his life.

They wheeled him in and the doors started to shut in my face, trying to stop them they slammed shut. I started to pound on the door, clawing at it trying to make it budge.

"NO! PLEASE! LET HIM GO, DON'T DO THIS! PLEASSEE!" I pleaded.

A piercing sound flooded my head again hearing a man's scream.

"YOU DID THIS TO US!" the man's voice pierced through my skull.

I covered my ears falling to the floor curling up into a ball.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! NO!" I screamed rocking back and forth on the floor still covering my ears.

I jumped, opening my eyes from the nightmare. I was met with Ruvik's sleeping face across from mine. We were on a bed and he was sleeping next to me. I just wanted to hug him and tell him it would all be okay. Seeing what they did to him made me realize even more that he had every right to do what he does to people. I started to whisper to him:

"I saw what they did to you…I'm so sorry. I wish I could have helped you..Ruvik…"

He didn't respond to my voice, he was in a deep sleep. I slowly inched towards his face and placed my lips onto his softly. I stroked his face with my hand and broke the kiss, tears falling down my face.

"You didn't deserve any of this, you poor soul." I sobbed.

I felt a hand touch my face and I opened my eyes. He was awake looking at me. He touched me like I was so fragile I could break at any moment. He smirked and brought his lips back to mine. I exhaled roughly through my nose loving the feel of his lips a little too much. Breaking the kiss again he wrapped his arms around me and I did the same to him. I didn't wrap my arms around his cloak but his skin. I felt every burn he suffered and cringed as to what is must have felt like.

"There is one final test left Anastasia. I need to link myself to you.." he whispered softly in my ear.

I sat up on the bed and he did the same.

"What does that mean?" asking confused.

"I need to feel what you feel, see what you see, I need to know the rest of my research that I am missing." He lightly explained.

Sighing I nodded. "Do whatever you need to do Ruvik, as I said before I have nothing to lose…except you." Cringing at the memory of seeing what Jimenez did to him.

His eyes widened at my comment, I tilted my head to the side wondering what It was that I said to offend him.

"No one in my life has ever said that to me you know." He whispered getting up from the bed.

I sat up on the edge, dangling my legs off the side watching him.

"So how does this even work?" I asked curiously.

He gestured for me to get up and follow him with the wave of his hand.

I got up, starting to follow him. We exited the office, walking down a hallway when everything _changed_. I looked up to see a machine that had bed like things on it. There was a pool of water surrounding it. It looked terrifying, taking a deep breath I looked at Ruvik.

"What do I need to do?" asking quietly I waited for an answer.

He pointed to one of the beds

"Lay down in one of those and I'll talk you through it." He said simply.

Slowly walking over to one I lied down on my back putting my hands at my sides looking at the ceiling. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Cringing I started to ask Ruvik

"What was th-"

Ruvik's P.O.V

When the anesthesia kicked in she started to ask a question but was put sound asleep.

"You are what I have been looking for all this time Anastasia." Whispering over to her I pulled the lever to the machine and her body jerked in pain.

Quickly going over to one of the beds myself I lied down in it letting it take me.

The emotions I felt….Love, compassion, pain, happiness. All in one, my face came into view. She felt all these things..for a man like _me_. It was confusing, someone as pure hearted as her...could feel all these things for me. It made my brain hurt.

"I hope you understand Ruvik. I hope you now understand what I feel, my feelings are unwavering and I said I would be by your side and do whatever you want me to. You deserved the world but were given nothing. All your life you have been in pain and I wish I could do something to help you. Maybe I will, I hope I will." Anastasia spoke.

"You are the only one who accepts my power…" she came into view now.

"This is weird you know, being in each other's minds, I just wish I could see what was in yours." She whispered to me. She was floating above me now.

"Someone wants to see you Ruvik." She smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. She disappeared and….

"_Laura…?_"

"Hello my little brother." Laura pulled me up from the bed and hugged me.

I hugged her back tightly. Pulling away she looked at me and spoke

"Don't blame yourself Ruben, for what happened to me. It wasn't your fault nor mine. It was Mother and Fathers fault. They were greedy and we suffered the price for it. I miss you so much. I watch over your everyday but I can't talk to you and you can't see me. But remember I will always be by your side. But as for Anastasia, she's an amazing woman. She will take care of you. She is your light in the darkness Ruben. I think you already felt the love she feels for you. I hope you take care of yourself…" a tear escaped from her eye and she started to disappear.

"Don't go Laura.." I whispered reaching for her hand.

Anastasia P.O.V

Gasping sitting up from the bed, I felt the stem still connected to the back of my head. I put my hand on the back of my skull feeling it, gripping it and tearing it out of me I screamed bloody murder. It hurt so much. My body going limp I rolled out of the bed and onto the ground which was covered in water. I crawled my way away from the water and laid on the tile floor.

Arms wrapped around me and I began to move away from the floor. Looking up I saw it was Ruvik. I wrapped my arms around his neck and burrowed my face on his scarred chest.

"Where are we going?" I asked my voice muffled by his skin, I sounded funny.

He chuckled a little, "Well you need to get rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Doing…?" asking tiredly I started to nod out.

"Killing Jimenez." He whispered down to me.

Looking up at him I saw that Cheshire cat like smile again and I grinned myself. I can't wait till I see that bastard get what he deserves. A slow, painful death.


	8. The Truth

Oh my god guys so sorry I took so long with this one! As I said i'm really busy and even when i'm doing things that I need to do, like work or college I always think about this fan fic and what I should write next! I hope no one gets to mad about the ending in the near future. I wanted it to be super feelsy and very surprising. I played through the last chapter god knows how long just so I could get all this right. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll have the next one out in a giffy.

* * *

><p>Ruvik was still carrying me back to his office and I still had myself wrapped around him. I never wanted to leave his side, I felt as if I did he would break. Maybe I would break too. Ruvik was an interesting being and I really began to care for him. My heart yearned for his touch, his kiss. I knew it was wrong since he killed people. He had his reasons, his revenge on the one who killed him. But he wasn't consumed by rage.<p>

It smacked me in the face like a fucking brick.

Where really was I? Was I connected to STEM…? It would be impossible to see Ruvik if I weren't. Ruvik is supposed to be a brain connected to the real world.

Right…?

This was all just something that was in my head. Tightening my grip on Ruvik's neck I began to sob. I just didn't know what to do. What if I were pulled from this world?

Wouldn't it be better for me? Thinking to myself the tears ran down my face faster and the pain I felt in the pit of my chest was wretched.

Ruvik stopped walking as I began to cry like a weak little girl.

Looking down at me gently, he wiped the tears from my face with his fingers.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Sobbing even harder I replied looking up at him "You're not real are you Ruvik? I want you to be…I do…so much. I just don't understand anything that's going on. It's all _his_ fault."

He tightened his grip on me and looked up at the ceiling like he was holding back something. He bit his lip really hard and it started to bleed. A droplet landed on my cheek.

"I believe they are experimenting on people with _my _brain connected to STEM. The men that were with Jimenez…they are part of the 'organization'. What you see is my world and I can control everything. Except people themselves that are connected. This is my hell." He explained with so much pain in his voice.

I pushed him away and put my feet on the floor.

"I can walk" I whispered to him head down. Letting my tears fall slowly down my face.

Why did this have to happen to me? Wouldn't anyone be looking for me and Sebastian? Joseph? We are police officers they would probably have the whole force looking for us.

I continued to walk next to Ruvik back to his office. I wasn't tired anymore, there was so much on my mind I couldn't even think about sleep.

I looked over to Ruvik's hand that was slightly brushing against mine. I locked my fingers with his and he gave my hand a light squeeze.

We held hands walking back to his office. I tried not to cry anymore, but it hurt so much that one day I might not ever see this man again. Not to feel his touch, or experience his kindness. I had no one in the real world and just thinking that I could be ripped from this at any given moment reminded me that I had nothing, but _this._

When he closed the door behind us he locked it. Looking over to me he smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go see Jimenez, I need you to stay here…Anastasia." He whispered to me. The way he said my name with such sadness made me look up.

My eyes widened

"Don't you want me to go with you?" my heart raced

"I need to do this alone." He was standing in front of me now looking down on me.

"Bu-" I started to protest when his lips came crashing into mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. My face grew crimson as I yearned for him, I gasped behind the kiss and he growled pulling away.

He looked down at me breathing heavy and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodbye..Anastasia." he said.

Before I could say anything he was gone.

I started to panic. What did he mean goodbye? Was he coming back?

"Ruvik?" I whispered.

No answer.

The silence was killing me.

"RUVIK!" yelling now I began to run out of the office door.

When the door opened I was blinded by light.

I was outside of the hospital in the courtyard where me and my brother used to sit and talk about life. It's almost like he was here with me.

Walking towards the doors I slowly opened them letting them creek open. It was quiet. The halls were abandoned, chairs flipped over on the ground, Beds that used to be owned by mental patients now dirty and untidy. Blood was smeared on the walls and had cracks decorating them.

My boots clinked on the tiled floor echoing off every wall. I wasn't being discreet at all. I didn't care. I just needed to find Ruvik.

~Time le skip~

After I reached about the third floor or so I heard two men speaking. Slowly turning the blood stained corner I saw Ruvik holding Sebastian by the throat.

Sebastian was struggling to get free, Ruvik looking up at him with a smirk on his face.

Sprinting towards them I saw Sebastian grab his lantern and he swung it at Ruvik hitting him in the face his cloak caught fire.

I watched in horror.

Ruvik's screams were mixed between his child voice and his own. He was thrashing trying to get his cloak off when finally it did I clasped my hand over my mouth. I never saw…his head. He had half his skin missing and what looked like glass replacing it. You could see his brain and all the stitches that held it in place.

"Ruvik…" I walked slowly over to him reaching my hand out to him.

Sebastian had no idea that I was even in the room, he turned around giving me a glare.

"Stay back Anastasia." He said growling at me.

I was taken aback by his sudden aggression towards me. It hurt.

Looking back at Ruvik and everything started to change.

I squinted my eyes open to see Sebastian still standing in front of me but everything was terrifying. The floor was covered in blood and spikes were sticking out from it taller than me and Sebastian. I looked up to see the sky a weird shade of tan and giant green eyes looking at both me and Sebastian. Walking beside Sebastian he looked down at me.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked terrified.

"A man told me not to look into Ruvik's eyes, but I did. I assume we are inside his head." He explained non enthusiastic.

"Where is Joseph and the others? Are they alright?" I half didn't want to know the answer.

"Joseph is dead, Jimenez is dead, I don't know what happened to Kidman. I think she has something to do with all this." He said quietly.

I held back the tears. Joseph…? Dead…? It couldn't be. This isn't real life, maybe he's still alive in the real world.

I walked over and hugged Sebastian, he stiffened at first but sighed and wrapped his arms around me tightly burrowing his face in my hair.

"This shit is fucked." He whispered.

Our reunion was cut short when moans were heard in the distance, Sebastian pulled away getting his weapon ready. I just stood there. _I didn't need weapons._

After fighting through hoards of the undead and two of those damn box head guys we were in a room that had spotlights searching for us, a giant eye was at the end of the maze. Grabbing my wrist me and Sebastian dodged spiked traps, bear traps, and the spotlights. When we reached the end of the hall we were back in the STEM room. Leslie came running in and so did Kidman soon after.

Sebastian pointed his gun at her.

"Sebastian get away from him" she warned little emotion in her voice.

Sebastian just cocked his pistol and scoffed at her.

"Sebastian listen to me, Stop. Your interests are the same as ours." Who the hell was she talking about?

"Look, I get it you're not just some Rookie Detective and this is not just some ordinary kid. You killed Joseph and you shot me, So right at this moment that's enough reason for me not to trust you." Sebastian gripped tighter onto his gun. S_he killed Joseph?! _ I was enraged ready to kill her.

"You're a good man…That's why I- Ugh it doesn't matter anymore. If you know who this kid is, if you know anything. You know why he can't be allowed to live."

"Bullshit! It's Ruvik. He's the one that.." that piercing sound was coming back and me and Sebastian both started to cover our ears.

The STEM machine turned on and I looked up covering my ears. It turned into a giant brain and the ceiling disappeared transforming into a tan array of clouds that filled the sky with lightning.

I clenched my eyes shut until I heard Sebastian

"Leslie Stop." He grunted out

I opened my eyes to see Ruvik holding out his arms to Leslie.

My heart started to pound, what was he going to do…?

"Ruvik….No." I whispered to him. He ignored me. He was too consumed by rage…I could see it everywhere on him. Leslie walked over to him slowly. I looked at Ruvik's eyes, they were no longer the white beautiful orbs I came to love. They were filled with rage, and anger. There was nothing in them anymore besides evil. Leslie was just a few inches from Ruvik now. I ran towards Leslie trying to make this all stop but I was too late. Ruvik put his hands on Leslie's head and he dissolved like water..

I heard a pump like noise coming from my side and I looked over to see giant pumps pumping something into the giant brain.

A shrieking sound filled the silence and I stumbled from its effect. I ran over to Sebastian and the ground started to shake turning the surroundings back to the STEM machine. The brain was gone but everything was still rapidly shaking under our feet.

The floor started to tilt to the side, making me and Sebastian fall, we both tried to climb up to the machine for support but our efforts were futile.

I felt myself fall backwards and my back go through glass, hearing Sebastian yell bloody murder I looked over to see him falling through too. I felt a shard of glass go right through my side and I gasped in pain. Blood gurgling out of my mouth wincing in pain.

I was being flung around in the air like a rag doll falling to sure death. Hearing Sebastian scream on the way down I closed my eyes waiting for impact.

Seconds went by and when it did not come I flipped myself through the air so I was facing downwards, cars were flying past us along with broken buildings. Seeing the brain come into view me and Sebastian both braced for impact. Barbed wire flung at us, missing me but hitting him hard. The hard impact hit us both and we rolled down it helplessly. I felt my ribs break on the way along with many other bones. I felt myself falling off the brain but Sebastian grabbed my arm which made me cry in pain. It was broken I could feel it. Pulling me up he held me in his arms, Looking down at my broken figure his eyes softened. My breathing was becoming slower and slower. I think I was dying. I probably had so much internal bleeding…

Something came out from the brain, blood raining on us both. Looking up I just stared at the creature that emerged from it without emotions. It had multiple arms and Ruvik was inside it's brain.

Sebastian slowly got up standing in front of me not wavering. He was so stupid. How was he going to protect me against that thing…?

Suddenly Sebastian was smacked and flung from out of my view by the creature while I lay there and _watch._

"R-Ruvik…Please…stop this." I whimpered between sobs.

The creature just looked at me with a tilt to its head. I pulled myself up from the ground into a hunched over position. Looking up at Ruvik I smiled tears running down my face. He stared at me and I thought I saw tears escape his eyes but I could be wrong. I was dying I could see anything I wanted to right now.

"R-Ruvik…I-I…I love..you…"

I whispered before everything went to black.


	9. Familiar Faces

Slowly opening my eyes I saw I was laying in a grassy field with beautiful flowers, there were lilies, daisies, roses. It was a beautiful sight, such an amazing array of colors. Realizing my body wasn't in pain anymore I looked into the distance seeing three figures walking towards me, pushing myself up I made me way towards them.

When their faces came into view I ran towards them.

My mother, father, and brother were all smiling at me as I made my way towards them.

"Oh Anastasia, we missed you so much." My mother said to me as she embraced me into a hug.

I was so happy tears streamed down my face, I thought I would never see them again.

"Hey my buttercup." My dad smiled at me and hugged me as well.

"It's so good to finally see your faces again." Sobbing into my dad's chest.

"Oh none of that, you're too beautiful to cry." He whispered down to me.

"I'm sorry I just missed you all so much, I've been so empty without you all in my life." I hugged him tighter before letting him go.

Looking over to my brother he smiled a wide grin at me making me smile back at him.

"Hey you. How have you been?" he asked half laughing as he messed my hair up with his hand.

"I've been…okay Ryan." I looked down at the grass.

It all sunk in and I finally asked

"Am I dead?"

My mother was the first to answer.

"Honey, it is not your time yet. You still have a long life to live. A happy one, me and your father have been watching over you and are so proud of you. Joining the police force is what your father wanted." She explained.

My brows furrowed.

"Then why am I here?" asking timidly I stared at the ground.

"We just wanted to say hello to you darling. You almost passed into the light but it doesn't want to take you just yet."

My mind couldn't wrap around the logic.

The world I was in started to turn grey and I looked up at my family, they were disappearing in front of my eyes.

"Don't go…" I whispered towards them.

"Just remember we all love you oh so much. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, you will see us again…someday." My mother's voice was a whisper now as they were completely gone now.

"I love you all. See you again someday."

Inhaling sharply gasping for air I wretched up into a sitting position. Looking around I saw I was still in Ruvik's world. I was still on the brain and in the distance I saw Sebastian and the creature Ruvik controlled making their way towards me. Sebastian was thrown back onto the brain about thirty feet away from me. His body smacking against it like a rag doll. He gasped for air and quickly got up into a defensive stance.

Ruvik was now in the monsters mouth and coming toward Sebastian, Sebastian pointed his gun towards Ruvik and I gasped. Standing with the little strength I had left I half jogged half limped over to them.

"STOP! NO!" I gurgled out with blood spilling from my mouth.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, the gun shot flying through the air towards Ruvik. Before it could hit him it was as if my brain failed me.

Opening my eyes yet again I saw fellow police officers surrounding me, I slowly tried to get up.

"Woaahhh, easy there little Miss, you'll find it quite difficult to get up."

My eyes widened.

No.

Looking around I saw I was in the same room as before.

The STEM room.

Accept this one was tidy, nothing out of place, no blood anywhere.

Looking down at the floor though I saw men in suits who were shot probably by the police officers that crowded around in the room. Blood starting to pool around them.

The police officer who wouldn't let me move by myself picked me up from the bed and took the Stem connection out of the back of my head with ease. I flinched at the pain.

Panning around the room with my eyes I saw what the main source of the STEM project was.

A _brain_

_Ruvik's brain._

"Shut it down."

I heard one of the officers say. I struggled to get free from the grip of the officer restraining me.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

But it was too late.

Everything went black and I saw his brain slowly begin to die.

Shoving the police officer off of me I stumbled over to the brain enclosed in glass suffering.

Putting my hand on the glass I watched the remaining thing of the man I loved wither and die.

Falling to my knees and putting my head in my hands I just stared down at the clean tiled floor.

Moments passed, clenching my fists my nails dug into my palms making them bleed.

He was in so much pain until the very end and I didn't do shit to help him.

Maybe he will finally be at peace again with Laura….

All of a sudden I felt a hand gently clasp on my shoulder.

"Anastasia…" it was Sebastian's voice.

I slowly got up with my head down and turned to him putting my head on his chest. No emotions overcame me.

I felt empty.

I felt nothing.

He wrapped his arms around me picking me up and carrying me. Wrapping my arms around his neck I burrowed my face in his vest.

"It'll be okay, I promise." He reassured me.

But the thing is….

It won't.

~Sebastian's P.O.V~

Carrying her frail body in my arms I could feel my shirt beginning to become damp with tears.

I held her closer to me, I wanted nothing else in the world than to protect her. Let her know _I was here._

Officers nodded to me on the way out of the building we were in, the place looked like it could be a big company.

_Maybe a conspiracy?_

Once we reached outside it was freezing, the rain pouring down onto the earth. The wind was aggressive and felt like shards of glass cutting my face.

Paramedics ran over to me and Anastasia.

"Is she hurt?!"

I shook my head looking down at her. She was just emotionally broken. The poor woman, everything she ever loved.

Gone.

"Are you injured?" the man asked again more eager to get an answer.

"I'm fine, thank you."

I saw a fellow officer to my left smoking a cigarette by his car.

I needed one of those.

Walking over to him he looked over to me.

"Detective Castellanos!" he looked happy to see me.

"Hey Paul, do you mind if I could bum one of those off of you? And possibly your car? I need to take her back home." I looked down at Anastasia her shivering form in my arms.

"Yeah sure, I'll just catch a ride back to the station with someone." He said handing me the cigarette and his car keys.

Walking to the passenger side of the car I opened the door very careful not to drop the woman in my arms and sat her in the car. She instantly curled up into a ball with her head in her knees wrapping her arms around them.

Walking back to the driver's side I got in and put the keys in the ignition. Cranking up the heat before pulling away.

Lighting the cigarette I cracked the window so she wouldn't die from the fumes. Every drag of the cigarette was soothing.

Every so often I would glance over to her. Still in the same position I couldn't see her face. That beautiful face…with so much pain plastered onto it.

Her hair was soaked and so were her clothes. She was going to get a cold.

We arrived at the station. Running inside and leaving the keys with the secretary I ran back outside to the car grabbing Anastasia.

Slowly I escorted her to my car throwing my jacket onto her shoulders while I sat her into my passengers seat.

She still didn't speak.

~Time skip~

I decided to bring her back to my place. I couldn't leave her alone like this. She was too mentally unstable to be alone right now. I wouldn't forgive myself if I were to lose her.

Taking the keys out of the ignition she finally spoke.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered.

Getting out of the car and running over to the driver's side I grabbed her and held her in my arms walking to the front door of my two story empty home.

Putting her down to unlock the door I quickly opened it grabbing her by the wrist and closing the door behind us as we entered. Grabbing her in a hug I slid my back down the door with her still in my arms.

I held her so tight I thought she might break. I didn't want to lose her. She was the only thing that held me together. Ever since I lost my beautiful little girl and Wife I've been so lonely, but when Anastasia walked into my life she took all the darkness away from me. She brought me back into the light. I've already spent my life living half undone but she took the empty pit in my chest away.

"You're the one good thing I have Anastasia."

I felt her body go stiff and she looked up at me pulling away a little.

"I-I don't know what to say Seb…I really don't. You never showed me attention outside of work…"

She was looking down at the floor now a shade of red covering her cheeks.

She was so beautiful, even when her face was stained with makeup from the tears. Cupping her cheek with my hand I leaned in.

"Sebastian…." She whispered pushing me away. I still leaned in closer ignoring her resisting.

*SMACK*

~Anastasia P.O.V.~

I slapped him.

_Hard._

I couldn't believe him right now. Why was he doing this to me when he knew I was so upset?

He was stunned from the shock of my slap so I took the advantage to flee. Taking his coat off my shoulders I ran out the door leaving it opened behind me. Running faster than I ever ran before I realized he didn't live that far from me. Maybe a few miles.

I never stopped running. It didn't matter how much my legs burned, or how much my lungs hurt. I didn't care. I was being soaked with rain, my body was freezing.

The only thing that was on my mind was Ruvik's beautiful face…that I will never be able to touch again.

I ran even faster to my home.

When I finally made it I took my key out of my pocket and crammed it in the keyhole turning it. Opening the door I ran through slamming it shut behind me and locking it.

Turning around to look at my small little cottage house that was empty.

Nobody to talk to.

Nobody to see.

Slowly walking to my bedroom I peeled my dirt stained soaked clothes off and grabbed a night gown and underwear from my dressers. Walking to the bathroom I turned the shower on hot and waited for it to warm up. Taking my bra and panties off I climbed into the shower and let the warm water relax my muscles slowly. I closed my eyes in delight as the warm droplets soothed my cold skin.

Grabbing the shampoo I scrubbed my hair viciously getting all the dirt out and lathering my body with soap.

After I rinsed off all the self-cleaning products off of me I climbed out of the shower wrapping my towel around my body.

I went to the mirror and saw it was fogged up. I needed to see the extent of damage to my face the makeup caused me.

When I wiped the fogged glass I saw someone standing behind me….It was Ruvik.

I smiled in the mirror and he twitched his lips into a smile as well.

I spun around ready to embrace him

He wasn't there.

"Ruvik…" I whispered biting my lip trying not to cry again.

I was going insane.

Slowly drying my body off I threw on my clothes and walked to my bedroom.

Laying on my bed I stared at my one dresser I owned.

I got up slowly walking over to it.

Opening the drawer I pulled out my handgun.

Walking back over to the bed I sat down on the edge with the gun in my hands.

Looking down at the shiny silver finish I twiddled with it in my hands.

I could just end all my suffering right now and be with my family again….

Mom….Dad…Ryan.

_Ruvik_.

Taking the safety off my gun I slowly raised it to my temple.

Closing my eyes I cocked the pistol.

Starting to squeeze the trigger.


	10. Comatose

Hearing a slamming noise come from my front door I squeezed the trigger even more.

I heard running footsteps searching the house hearing them stop at my bedroom door way.

"Anastasia NO!"

Opening my eyes to see Sebastian I mentally cursed what the hell was his problem. Why did he care so fucking much?

He sprinted toward me and pinned both my arms above my head on the bed. I struggled to get the gun but he grabbed it and threw it across the room.

"Why the fuck do you care so damn much let me fucking go!" I screamed up to him still struggling to get free. I kicked at him with my free legs until he straddled me pinning my whole body down. I was trapped underneath him.

"Why would you try to do that to yourself what are you fucking nuts?!" he yelled down at me grabbing my face trying to make me understand him. His eyes were full of fear and hurt.

"Why would I still want to live after all that has happened to me Sebastian? Huh? Why would I want to live after I saw my parents lifeless bodies in a car wrapped around a tree all mangled and bloody? Or my brother hanging in a fucking mental hospital room with his skin becoming white and starting to smell like death? OR the one man who gave me a reason to live again turned out to be all in my head and I was pulled from that world and the remaining piece of him was killed right in front of me?! Why would anybody have a reason to live after that?!" tears were rushing from my eyes again. They stung like glass scraping against my face.

"Listen to me." He began

"Ruvik would have still wanted you to live. He would have wanted you to feel what he could not. See what he couldn't. He would have wanted the best for you. Not _this_." He said pointing to the gun that was now across the room.

"Anastasia I lost my little girl, I lost my wife. Do you think I wanted to live? That's why I turned to the booze. I didn't know what to do. But then I met you. You were so full of life. Before we went into STEM you could light up a room with your personality, with your happiness and make me smile. Where is that girl I fell in love with?" My eyes widened at his last words.

"What..?"

"I love you Anastasia."

I was shocked; I didn't know what to say or what to do. This was all just too much, how could he love someone like me after all we have been through or after he knew what kind of monster I was.

"Sebastian…aren't you scared of me..? You know what I can do…I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

"I'm not scared Anastasia, and yes, you could kill me if you _wanted _to. But I trust you." He whispered down to me.

Blushing I looked away from him.

He got up from over me and sat next to me on the bed and I sat up next to him.

Wrapping an arm around my waist he pulled me closer to him.

I leaned my head on his shoulder avoiding eye contact with him. This was just so sudden…

My eyes started to droop and I suddenly realized how tired I was, I haven't gotten real sleep in days.

Yawning loudly Sebastian looked down at me and I gave him a half asleep fake smile. Smiling down at me he pulled me up to the pillows and onto his chest with his arm still around me. Pulling the covers over us both I was enjoying the warmth.

Slowly but surely I fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

Laying in an office I slowly examined my surroundings I noticed I was in Ruvik's office.

"Ruvik?!" I nearly screamed his name.

He appeared above me and held out his hand to me.

Grabbing it he pulled me up into a hug.

The hot tears came back again I just wanted to stay here forever with him...embracing me like this. Looking up at his face I saw that his eyes were crying blood like tears.

"I wasn't able to give you a proper goodbye…" he whispered down to me.

"Ru-" I began but he put his finger on my lips silencing me.

"This is the only way you'll be able to see me from time to time, since your brain was once connected to mine some memory still remains of me. But once time passes…you may forget me all together. I can watch over you….But I can't speak with you unless you're asleep. Now. Do not try to kill yourself again woman. You have a life to live, a long prosperous one, and as for Sebastian. He can give you more happiness than I ever could. He's alive as I am not. As much as I want you to be by my side it is merely impossible. As much as I want you all for myself..I would be selfish to ask of you what it takes to be with me."

"What does it take Ruvik?" I whispered up to him looking in those white eyes I've missed dearly.

"For you to end your life. As I said before I don't want you to take away what was ripped from me. You have so much to look forward to."

"But I want to be with you.." I whispered trying not to panic; I didn't want him to leave me again. I wanted to be with him until the end of time not just 'from time to time.'

Putting his thumb on my chin he lifted my face up so I was looking at him.

Smiling down at me he slowly leaned in and kissed me. He kissed me deeply like it was the last time he would ever feel something like this ever again.

Lightly pulling away from me he put his forehead on mine.

"Goodbye Anastasia."

Those were the last words I heard when I woke up.

Regretfully opening my eyes I was still in my bed, but Sebastian wasn't next to me anymore. Was I really that far in dream land that I didn't feel him leave my side?

My nose scrunched up at the smell of eggs and bacon. My stomach grumbled but I didn't want to eat.

My appetite was lost knowing that I couldn't do anything besides kill myself to be with Ruvik.

Frowning I pulled the blankets over me. I didn't want to move let alone eat.

The smell of food was making me sick.

I could only reach for Ruvik…If I killed myself I would leave Sebastian broken and battered again all by himself. He lost Joseph…I don't think he could handle losing me. It would be extremely selfish of me to pull something like that.

Peeking out of the covers I grabbed my remote and turned on my T.V to the news channel.

I looked at the date and realized we've been in STEM for two weeks.

_Two whole weeks that seemed like hours in Ruvik's world._

Suddenly A picture of me and Sebastian's faces came into view. I shot upright turning up the volume on the Television.

"New story progresses as the only two survivors to live through the harsh experimenting the company Alas has put these poor people through will be mentally scarred for life." What the hell? Did either of us say that?

A video came on the screen of Sebastian carrying me in his arms through the downpour with me cowering in his chest like a broken doll outside of the building.

"Officer Anastasia Rossi and Detective Sebastian Castellanos seemed to have lived through the whole ordeal but Joseph Oda wasn't fortunate enough and the machine which this sick company used on these people consumed him and eventually he died." I covered my mouth in horror as they showed a picture of Joseph. It was one of the pictures at the officer's ball where his smile could send warmth into the hearts of millions. Oh Joseph…

"Such a sad ordeal isn't it Cindy.."

I shut out the stupid bitches on the news who acted like they actually gave a shit about people. News reporters were emotionless scum that could talk about a child being killed without showing the least bit of remorse. They say things like

"Oh that's so sad."

Or

"Prayers go out to the family"

That fake frown and fake emotion plastered onto their faces as they try and act like they half gave a shit about what's really going on. All they cared about was the money. This world is so corrupt.

I wanted to rip this bitches tongue out just saying Joseph's name. She didn't know who he was so why should she fucking care?

And just like that they moved onto another story. Without a second glance back at what we were put through.

Plopping back onto the pillows I put my hands over my face covering my eyes sighing deeply.

When was this empty feeling in the pit of my chest going to go away?

Never?

Tomorrow?

A year?

A week?

Who fucking knew.

Just then I heard Sebastian enter the room.

"Hey sleeping beauty I cooked you up some breakfast. Your stomach was yelling at me while you were asleep."

"It was very thoughtful of you Sebastian..And kind. But I'm really not hungry…"

The smell of bacon smelled like it was right in front of my face. Peeking through my fingers I saw he was dangling it right under my nose.

"Stop that." I grimaced, Bile rising from my stomach.

"You surreee?" he teased.

"Sebastian sto-" my hands shot to my mouth while I basically flew off the bed to my bathroom heading for the toilet.

Keeping my hair from my face I threw up. Once it started it wouldn't stop. The acid ripping through my esophagus gasping in between gurgles of my own vomit. My eyes teared from the pain that mercilessly wouldn't cease.

If I wasn't in so much agony I think I would have felt a strong hand rubbing my back.

When it was finally over I rolled over onto the cold tiled floor of my bathroom. My body was violently shaking. Chills running through my nerves, I couldn't move.

Looking up at Sebastian I could see worry written all over the man's face.

Placing his hand on my forehead he shook his head.

"Feels like you have a really bad fever going on there Ana."

"I-It's- from…STEM." Gasping after every word as the pain was still in my stomach and the nausea not helping.

"M-my body c-can't take it." It was all so sudden. My body just kind of thrashed out on me. We were in that thing for two damn weeks, without proper food or water. I couldn't imagine the damage it might have caused to our brain tissue. I'm surprised we aren't dead.

I wonder why Sebastian wasn't having this happen to him.

I saw Sebastian get up and walk out the door. After a few seconds he was back with a rag and he wiped off the vomit from my mouth and scooped me up off the floor. Bringing me back to bed he gently put me down and covered me in the blankets.

I was so cold, shivering. I held my arms to my chest trying to warm myself. It wasn't helping anything.

With another rag Sebastian put it on my forehead and it was damp with freezing cold ice water. I went to rip it off my head but his hand grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"It's to soothe the fever. Do you have any medicine in your house?"

I nodded beginning to speak "They're i-in the top right cabinet in the kitchen."

Sebastian half ran out of the room and I heard things being thrown and fiddled with in the kitchen. My stomach felt like it was being ripped apart doubling over I started to rock myself back and forth trying to bring myself comfort but the pain just intensified.

When Sebastian came back into the room I looked up at him.

"Seb I- I think I need to go to the hospital." I felt like it was needed since I could barely breathe or move. The worry in Sebastian's face became more and more apparent and he looked like he was starting to have a panic attack.

He immediately got out his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dialed 9-1-1.

"I need an ambulance sent to 3586 veterans street, my friend is very ill and she has been throwing up and has a very high fever and can't move. Something is wrong. Please come quick." He closed his phone quickly and came over to me, grabbing me from the bed and carrying me to the door. He opened it quickly and we waited outside for the ambulance.

I felt something warm dripping from my nose.

Slowly raising my hand to my face I wiped my nose looking at my hand.

_It was blood._

Sebastian looked quickly from my face to my hand and his eyes shot wide.

"These bastards better hurry up." His voice was shaking.

Suddenly my body started to convulse and I couldn't control it. White flashes covered my vision.

My eyes started rolling in the back of my head while my body took over.

~Sebastian P.O.V.~

Her body started jolting in my arms.

Gently putting her on the wooden front porch I held her head up so she wouldn't bash it against the ground.

Seeing flashing lights coming into the distance I sighed in relief, looking back down at Ana's face I noticed white foam like spit was starting to spill from the corners of her mouth and only the whites of her eyes were visible.

The EMT's quickly got out of the Ambulance in a rush seeing what condition she was in. Leaning down to her they quickly put a flash light in her eyes to see if they would follow.

"She's having a seizure, she could go into cardiac arrest if we don't get her out of here _now_."

The other EMT ran over to the Ambulance getting out a stretcher to take her away to the hospital.

Suddenly Anastasia stopped convulsing and the EMT let go of her.

In an instant it started up again and she slammed her head against the ground.

Hard.

Cursing and putting his hand under her head again the other man with the stretcher finally made it over to the house. Gently picking her up they put her on the stretcher wheeling her to the ambulance.

Getting in the back of the ambulance with the other EMT the driver closed the doors. Hearing the siren start we sped off.

The man put a breathing mask over her and injected her with something.

"What is that..?" I asked skeptical.

"A sedative, it will help relax her muscles causing the seizure to cease." He explained

Eventually her body slowly stopped convulsing and the heart monitor went into a steady beat.

Scooting over to her I started caressing her face.

"You'll be okay Ana I promise…"

When the Ambulance finally arrived to the hospital I followed the EMT's into the hospital. Nurses rushed over taking in her condition.

"We need to get her into surgery now."

_Surgery…?_

I started to follow the nurses to the surgery room but one grabbed me by the sleeve.

"I'm sorry Sir but you're going to have to wait in the waiting room."

I stared blankly at her in the face and put my head down walking away to the lobby.

Sitting in a chair I put my head in my hands.

"Please be okay…" whispering to myself I felt like I lost another person I cared about in my life.

Time ticked away. The only sounds that I heard in the waiting room were cries and pleas for help. The sound of the clock as it ticked away the minutes.

Looking up at the clock I realized it had been three hours since I've been waiting here.

Just as I was about to get up and see what was taking so damn long the same nurse that pulled me aside earlier was standing in front of me.

Her face was grim.

_My heart sunk and fell to the floor._

_What happened?_

_Where was Anastasia?_

"Are you with the girl that was wheeled in here not too long ago?" she asked, sadness in her voice.

"Yes…Detective Castellanos. Where is she?"

I half didn't want to get an answer.

"Follow me Detective." She asked with her head down starting to lead the way.

Entering the actual hospital we passed by elderly people on their death beds. Gunshot victims, people with deadly diseases that were incurable.

I hated hospitals. They are here to remind me that this is going to be me one day.

When we finally reached her room I wanted to yell. Scream. I was horrified of what I saw.

Walking over to her and sitting in the seat next to her hospital bed tears escaped my eyes.

She had a breathing tube down her throat with a machine helping her breathe.

Her hair was shaved off and bandages covered the majority of her head.

"I'm sorry Detective but the doctors did all they could, so much brain tissue was damaged from the trauma of the machine. We knew who it was as soon as she was wheeled in here; her face is all over the news."

"So…what are you telling me..?" wanting to get a clear answer as to what happened.

"Since the trauma was so severe it put her into a coma.." she answered being careful to what she said knowing I was going to have a break down any second.

"For how long." That was a stupid rhetorical question. I mentally slapped myself.

"Only time can tell. Could be days..weeks…years..or….I'm sorry to tell you this but never."

I nodded trying not to lose grip and break down.

Why did this shit have to happen?

"I'll leave you two be." She nodded towards me and slowly left the room.

Looking over to Anastasia I felt the pain in my heart worsen.

Grabbing her lifeless hand and squeezing it I whispered:

"Please come back to me."


	11. As the time ticks by the sun rises

Geez, sorry I haven't been updating I feel horrible D: it's the end of the semester in college so everything is crazy haha. But here you guys go I really hope you all like this chapter I don't know who I want Anastasia to end up with so I'LL TAKE YOUR GUYS VOTES! Who do you think Anastasia should end up with? Ruvik or Seb? Either message me your vote or just write it in the review! Thank you all so much for all the wonderful support!

* * *

><p>~3rd Person P.O.V~<p>

Sebastian would visit Anastasia in the hospital for days on end without leaving her side. He would sleep in the run down chair next to her bed; all he could do was hope. Hope that one day she would wake up, so he could be with her again and hold the tiny woman in his big masculine arms. Sometimes he would let the tears silently fall down his cheeks from the over bearing weight on his heart.

Then one day returning from his visit at the hospital to shower and eat he passed by a liquor store in his car. He walked into the store with his flask in his coat ready to fill it up with the hardest whiskey they had, hoping it would dim the pain he felt.

Lonely and desperate the man drank and drank. He would wallow in his sorrows of losing someone so precious to him. He thought it was just a repeating cycle on his life, that everyone he cared about in this cold world would leave him alone and broken.

Days, weeks, months, droned on and he was beginning to fall farther away from her but one day a nurse came into Anastasia's room and told Sebastian news that was music to his ears.

Anastasia showed brain activity for the first time since the accident.

He wondered what was going on in that head of hers.

If only the man knew.

~Anastasia P.O.V~

My head was aching, slowly getting up from the floor I was laying on for god knew how long I analyzed my surroundings.

It was dark and grim, everything broken and bloody. Freezing in place I knew exactly where I was.

"Ruvik..?" I whispered lightly

Just like that he was in front of me.

"Anastasia." He whispered back down to me smiling.

"Why am I here?" I asked quizzically.

"Well, it seems the machine has done more damage than I anticipated it would to you. Since you went through so many traumas _here_ I presume your brain thought it was _actually_ happening to you in the real world. Once a brain thinks its body is in danger it presumes with the healing process and since your body wasn't injured at all your brain was overworking itself causing tissue damage to occur and rupture." He lightly explained.

"So…am I dead?" asking grimly I didn't want to know the answer.

"No, you are in a coma. It may take a while for your brain to heal, you're lucky the doctors operated when they did or you would have started hemorrhaging very violently."

"Well…Shit." I cursed under my breath.

My mind wondered to Seb.

_I'm so sorry Seb._

He must be going through so much right now I feel so bad for him. I left him all alone again with no one.

"How is he?" asking Ruvik. I think he knew exactly who I was talking about because his eyes darkened the slightest bit.

"He went back to the bottle." He said simply without a care in the world.

My eyes burned from the tears I was holding back. Why Seb? Why would you do that to yourself?

"Do you have any cigarettes here?" I asked with stress covering my voice.

After I didn't get an answer I looked up at him, he was looking down at me with a brow raised.

"Why?" he asked with a hint of violence in his voice.

"I'm stressed why do you think?" I glared at him.

After sighing he led me through the hospital, It was the same hospital we were in before. Everything broken, cracked and dismantled with nothing in the place as it once was.

That office I came to know came into view and I let a small smile fall onto my lips. I've missed this dearly.

When we finally reached the office through the long hallway Ruvik walked in front of me opening the door and escorting me through. As I walked through the doors arms suddenly wrapped around me almost smothering me.

"I've been so lost without you, wandering through the halls of this forsaken hospital, it's treacherous. Without your light it's been dark and all I see is death."

I returned his hug by squeezing him back; I burrowed my face into his neck leaving a trail of kisses along his collar bone. He stiffened while I tortured him and his breathing hitched.

Hearing him exhale violently he grabbed my face with his hand pushing his lips into mine without hesitation. His hands were moving up my body now, I felt a heat rising in me. I wanted this man; even after all he's done.

His hands slowly made their way to my waist and I gasped for air while his thumbs started to massage my hip bones. He took the opportunity to move his lips to my neck. Torturing me with light kisses I felt his lips curve up into a smile before he bit down on my soft spot.

Gripping his cloak in my hands I tried not to scream. He was just too damn seductive. So mysterious, deadly, _evil._. Girls loved those sides of men. The typical "Bad Boy" who would hurt you at any chance he got but women who liked that were just in it for the thrill of being with someone with those traits. But Ruvik was a different story, any girl would be terrified of him.

But I wasn't at all.

I loved Ruvik, I wanted to do all I could for him, give him something no one else would dare. Since everything was taken from him, his youth, his dignity, his emotions, his very _being _ I wanted to be the person who could fill that giant gaping hole in his heart for him.

My feet were suddenly off the ground and I was being carried to the bed.

After gently laying me down onto the bed he was over me in an instant. Looking down at me with sincere eyes full of lust and love I felt my face heat up as I looked away squirming under his gaze.

In the corner of my eye I saw him rip his cloak from his body and let it fall to the floor. My eyes widened as he started to unbutton my blouse as he kissed down my body with each button.

"I love you Anastasia."


	12. Everything is not as it seems

**Thank you all for the support, this story is coming to a close.**

I felt so warm…Ruvik fell asleep besides me after things happened. The last thing Ruvik said before he passed out was 'Don't leave me' and wrapped his arms around me cuddling closer. Remembering the piano song he used to play during our first moments I slowly started to hum the melody…What was it…

Ah! It was Claire de Lune!

Slowly humming the melody I squeezed Ruvik's arm tight that was smothering me.

This made me feel whole again.

I whispered to the thin air "I'm sorry Sebastian, but I found my place."

Letting a single tear fall down my smooth skin I smiled. I'm finally happy for the first time in a while.

I felt Ruvik stir next to me and I peeked over my shoulder to see if he was awake.

"Ana-Anastasia….mph." his eyes were closed but his facial expression was that of pain. Looks like he's having a bad dream.

I slowly turned over to face him careful not to wake him, taking the opportunity to poke at his face.

"Hey" whispering to him with no response

"Hey" I said in a normal talking tone now. Still nothing.

"HEY!" I yelled poking him hard in the face.

His eyes shot open and next thing I knew I was thrown across the office and hit the wall with a piercing pain hitting my spine.

"I POKED YOU! WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled over to him squeezing my eyes shut from pain rubbing my back.

"Sorry, I forgot you came back." He said nonchalantly

I growled towards him piercing him with the evilest glare I could muster, he was staring back at me but not at my face but at…

Slowly looking down at myself I realized I was completely exposed. Squealing I used my powers to rip the pillow from underneath him and smash him in the face with it so it would cover his eyes.

His powers surpassed mine so he just threw the pillow off of him and looked away from me.

"Here, wear this." He said throwing a piece of clothing at me.

It was a black dress that had lace at the breasts and on the arms…It was beautiful.

"Where'd you get this? This is so pretty.." I admired the fabric in my hands.

"This is my world therefore I can give you anything your heart desires." He smirked a wicked grin towards me.

"I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your leg?" he asked pointing to the bullet mark scar.

I gawked at him.

"So?"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER SHOOTING ME YOU-YOU- Ugh you are a piece of work." Giving in I sighed and put the dress on. It matched my pale complexion perfectly.

"I didn't shoot you, it was one of the haunted." He tried to make an excuse.

"You can control them can't you?!"

He eyed me a little before looking away.

"Yeahhh, that's what I thought." I giggled, I've never been this giddy before with someone.

Wait…How would I have this mark if it didn't really happen, I don't remember seeing it when I was with Sebastian. Maybe things that happen here…stay the way they are?

I pondered the thought but shook my head, this place was so complicated

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked with a gleam in my eye.

"It seems somehow souls are here…" He whispered obviously annoyed.

"How is that possible? I thought you were in my head" I asked with my brows furrowed. This didn't add up.

"The reason escapes me, but I will find my answers."

With that he was gone, slowly getting up and walking over towards the bed I found my old black combat boots.

After I laced them up I walked out of the office door continuing out of the hospital on my way to the village. One of the first places the victims would end up crossing paths with. I needed answers as well, and maybe these people would have them.

After walking a little while through the woods near the hospital I heard screams of men and women alike. Terror stained their voices.

After emerging from the trees I heard a safety from a gun unclick. I slowly looked up to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes glaring at me with the gun pointed at my head. Tilting my head to the side I looked at him and smiled.

His eyes widened with fury "What is this?!Who are you?! Where are we?! Answer me before I blow your brains across the ground!"

"Tch. Be polite, how did _you_ get here?" With a wave from my hand his gun was knocked out of his hands and he stared at me in pure terror. I strutted up to him.

"So now, before you were so _rude _can you answer my question please?" I fluttered my lashes at him.

"You're just like that _freak,_ the thing with burns all over its body able to control thin-"

Before he even finished his sentence his head was now rolling on the ground staining the grass and dirt with his foul blood.

"_Very poor choice of words."_ I whispered down to his head before I started walking on towards the little town. I didn't even feel the single ounce of remorse.

I'm putting these people out of their misery, if they are in STEM somehow..which wouldn't be possible but if they were they would be rescued and put into a coma just like I am. I wouldn't wish that on anyone..Except Jimenez and his Nazi corporation friends, they deserved the worst death possible.

As I entered past the first cottage house I saw a woman running away from the haunted. They held their pitch forks, axes, and their torches. She was hopeless. Her clothes were stained with dirt and ginger hair in tangles.

Sighing I walked towards the scene as the haunted cornered her, when she saw me she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Please Help!" she was trembling, eyes tearing.

I smiled and her face seemed to have lost hope.

Waving my hand the haunted were thrown up into the air being torn limb from limb, I analyzed her reaction as she stared in horror as to what I was doing.

The blood of the haunted sprayed down on me like a mist, forcing me to close my eyes from the sting of the cold liquid.

After I opened my eyes I wish I wouldn't have, the woman was now trying to claw her way into a corner of a wall attempting to escape my presence.

"Please don't hurt me! PLEASE!" her pleading screams bounced around in my skull like needles piercing my brain.

"This is for your own good…" a light smile crossed my lips.

Closing my fists her neck snapped, giving her a quick painless death.

A hand clasped my shoulder and I half jumped. I turned around to see Ruvik with an angry expression on his face.

"Why are you killing them?" he asked timidly.

"Because they aren't real Ruvik." I whispered harshly.

He gripped me tighter, tight enough to leave bruises. He was furious.

"They could be my key out of this hell, I need to find a subject that I can use to manifest in the real world, Also they are real."

He let go of me and walked away in a fast pace. My heart stung a little. What would become of me if I couldn't leave with him…? What about me?

3rd Person

Little did Anastasia know, in the middle of the night the corporation broke into the hospital and took her away still on her oxygen, since she was the only one who connected with Ruvik on a certain level they felt as if they needed her to complete their work. The brain that was killed in front of Anastasia was not the only one.

They made copies of Ruvik's brain, genetically engineering new ones to further their research, the corporation was bigger than anyone seemed to think. They were capable of much more, much more pain and suffering. Kidnapping more people one by one crushing more families.

Anastasia was now re connected to STEM. But she had no idea, if she was rescued again that would be the end of her life, her brain was already so damaged but the men didn't care.

One day when Sebastian was getting ready to walk into the hospital he noticed police cars and the FBI forensics team.

Given the news of Anastasia's disappearance he swore to himself to find her and bring her home.

It was a futile effort on his part; she was a needle in a haystack.


End file.
